


Exhale

by stealing-jasons-job (changingthefairy_tale)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drabble, F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, This is literally just me rambling bc tonight's episode has me emo about a Bellarke reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingthefairy_tale/pseuds/stealing-jasons-job
Summary: So basically tonight's episode wrecked me, and now I can't stop thinking about a potential Bellarke reunion. I literally wrote this in Discord, and they asked me to post it so here it is. lolUnedited and written on Discord while v sleep-deprived, so be kind. lol
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenoftheWallflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/gifts).



Clarke didn't know what to expect when the anomaly opened up. Who could be coming through from the other side? What new threat would they have to face from the Bardoans? 

But it's just a lone figure, covered in snow and a large coat, that emerges from the green haze. 

"...Bellamy?" 

O runs to hug him. Raven rushes behind her, followed closely by most the rest of the group — Miller, Niylah, Echo. Everyone takes turns embracing him, Raven throwing her arms around him, Miller clapping a hand on his shoulder before bringing him in for a hug of his own. Echo standing shellshocked until it's her turn to wrap her arms around his neck. 

He looks up briefly, and their eyes lock from across the room. 

Clarke tamps down the flare of jealousy that whips at her chest every time she watches them together. There are more important things than Clarke's romantic feelings.

Through it all, Clarke watches from her place a few meters behind, next to Gabe and Hope. 

She smiles, relieved. He's alive. He's there. He's okay.

The breath she didn't realize she'd been holding since Gabe muttered those words to her in the stone room is finally exhaled.

He's safe.

She feels the pinpricks at the back of her eyes, the telltale sign of tears. The emotions she's been holding back are threatening to overtake her — the worry, the fear, the devastation at losing him again. 

_What if he had really died?_

She watches him embrace his family, his new family. Every cell in her body yearns to step forward, to wrap her arms around him and never let go. But her feet don't move toward him. It hits her that she doesn't belong there, not anymore. She doesn't have a right to this reunion, to this moment.

And before she realizes what's happened, she's backing up toward the door. Her feet are taking her out of the stone room, down the hallway.

She only makes it a few steps before her legs give out and she stumbles, colliding into the wall. 

_What if he had really died? What if he had really died? What if he had really died? What if he had really died?_

_Sobs are wracking her body. She can't stop it. Tears are flooding down her cheeks as she sinks to the floor._

After a few minutes, a pair of familiar dirty boots stop in front of her.

"Hey." 

She doesn't look up — she doesn't have to. She'd recognize that voice in a crowd of a thousand, in the silent void of space, even in the sea of voices of the ghosts that haunt her dreams. 

"Hey." 

Another sob escapes, and he immediately crouches down to comfort her, reaching out a hand to cup her face.

"Reactions like this make a man wonder if you're actually happy to see him."

She tries to laugh, looking up at him through her tears. But it comes out as a hiccup, and the sobs just come back harder than before.

He sinks down next to her, bringing her to his chest. He's still wearing his huge fur coat and he smells like something died, but Clarke doesn't care. _At least he didn't._

"It's okay, you're okay. I'm here. Nothing happened," he soothes, running rough hands through her hair.

"You could have died, Bellamy. You could have died, and I just...I can't...."

More tears fall. 

Finally, she leans back a few inches to look up at him. His hair is longer than she's ever seen it, his beard has taken over his features, and dark circles sit under his eyes. But they are still the same dark brown eyes she's been in love with for over a century.

"I just can't lose you again," she finally says, so soft it's barely a whisper. The look on his face is indescribable, but she understands it anyway. They've always been good at that.

He crushes her to his side, holding on like he'll never let go. That would be fine with Clarke. They sit like that, silent in each other arms, for a long time. There was another war to fight, another threat waiting for them. But in this moment, they were at peace.

"You need a shower and a shave," she says after a while, trying to lighten the mood. But he just chuckles, the vibrations moving through where Clarke's head rests against his chest.

"Know anyone who could help with that?" he jokes back, tone light. She knows he's kidding, that the woman he actually loves is on the other side of the door waiting for him. 

But it feels good anyway, sitting here with him joking. He's alive. They'd figure the rest out — together. 

_fin._


End file.
